The Way I See It
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Charles' and Erik's relationship in one word from Raven, Hank, Alex, Sean,and Emma Frost. Slash.
1. Raven: Beautiful

_Raven: Beautiful_

Beautiful. It's something I've always striven to be.

Beautiful. It has so many meanings, and until recently, I didn't figure my natural form to be one of them.

Beautiful. The color blue was something that had played many rolls in my life, through many people.

A young, kind, lonely boy in a kitchen with a baseball bat, standing blue pajamas.

The scaly blue of my natural form that would never be deemed normal by society.

The light blue eyes of a newly named, if not slightly drunk Professor that I lovingly considered my brother.

The blue fur that now covered the sweet scientist I loved.

A dark navy turtleneck worn by the man who had caught the heart of my brother.

My brother's relationship with The Captivating Erik Lehnsherr (as I had privately come to refer to him) was something I always envied. To me, there would only ever be one way to describe it beautiful.

The word beautiful had many meanings.

It could mean unique and exotic. It could mean perfection. It could be simplicity at it's finest. But until that fateful day, when the allegiances of our little mutant family became known, I could only ever think of Erik and Charles' relationship as just that- Beautiful.


	2. Hank: Logical

_Hank: Logical_

I grew up in an orphanage, courtesy of several nuns that pitied my 'deformity'.

I grew up teased mercilessly by children that didn't understand me.

So I took solace in the one thing I could be sure of- Knowledge.

Knowledge could not betray more, nor could it make fun of me. It was steadfast and true, something I could rely on, something that was fact, not opinion. Known, not unknown.

As I grew up, I got smarter, and smarter, and smarter. It seemed like the smarter I got, the more idea's I had. I became a scientist, graduating from college with ease.

Scientific processes where complicated and could go many ways- I loved science, but it was nothing close to something else near and dear to me- Logic.

Logic was about making the best choice. Logic was about one otion. One answer, one solution. Logic was making a choice. In fact not just a choice, but the right choice. It as efficiency.

And like everything else I had an opinion on, it was based on logic, and that's how I found myself describing the relationship of Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr.

It was logical.

They understood each other better than anyone else. Erik, who was not a telepath, and didn't need to be to understand Charles. Charles, who bent much more easily for Erik than any metal ever would.

But in the end logic, nay, love did not prevail.

I guess the logical choice and the right choice tend to not be the same.


	3. Sean: Forever

_Sean: Forever_

My life was normal as could be, until I discovered just how unique I was.

I always had been a screamer, so it came as no surprise that I discovered my mutation towards the end of elementary school.

And from then on, I did everything I could to avoid screaming. Avoid screaming for just another day, I would tell myself, though I knew I was lying.

I like to think I'd been successful in living with my mutation.

Except it all came crashing down when I saw those two men. I ended up losing my 'normal' life that I valued so.

And I couldn't help sulking about that for a little while Erik and Charles drove me to the CIA head quarters.

Silly me. Sulking will get you no where- especially in the presence of a telepath. Charles and Erik shared a look, and I couldn't help but have the words _old married couple_ pop up in my head. That made me smirk until I had realized Charles was staring at me.

I think back then, before this whole ordeal in Cuba, I knew I wasn't thinking that Charles and Erik would be _together_ forever, I was thinking it seemed like they had _known_ each other forever.

And here's the kicker-

Even forever has to end.


	4. Alex: Obvious

_Alex: Obvious_

My life hasn't exactly been picture perfect.

But, is anyone's?

No, I wouldn't think so. But what I did think was that I would have to stay in jail for the rest of my seemingly useless life.

I could deal with that. Hell, I was here to keep others safe. It's not like I had anything left to live for.

And so, I spent most days thinking. If I had been keeping track, I'm sure I would have counted at least six months of not saying a word.

Spending those days in silence made me particularly observant. Amazing what you notice when nothing is happening.

And then, one day, the routine that I held onto so tightly in the hopes that I wouldn't go crazy changed.

I had had visitors, with a rather interesting proposition, one that made me rethink my entire life of believing I was alone. Believing I was merely a weapon. I didn't know it then, when I first saw them, but those men would come to be my saviors.

Now I resent that fact. I resent that someone who's presence I had actually become slightly attached to had now left. Not just me, but all of us. I knew Beast and Banshee were hurt by this too, but Charles was without a doubt hurt most.

Obvious. Their relationship had become obvious to me simply by seeing the way they interacted, the look in their eyes when they stared at each other, as though they were the only people in the world.

Obvious. It was obvious that Erik and Charles loved each other despite what society would have to say on the fact that they were both not only mutants, but men.

Obvious. It was obvious that Erik was in love with Charles and only Charles when he held the crippled man in arms at the beach, and when he held his hand out to Raven not in warm welcome, but cold regret.

Obvious. It was so obvious that despite being enemies, Charles and Erik would not and could not ever fully separate themselves rom each other.

Because that defined their relationship.

Obvious.


	5. Emma Frost: Peaceful

_Emma Frost: Peaceful_

I've been known to make split second decisions.

It's something I know my boss not only appreciates, but is scared of.

Actually, scared isn't the right word. It might have been if my boss was Erik Lehnsherr. But he isn't. Because our leader is fearless. Ruthless. No, the head of the Brotherhood is not Erik Lehnsherr- It's Magneto.

So no, he isn't scared if this 'ability'. (If you can call it that.) He's rather... Weary of it. He is aware of how fast I can change my mind, and how I can change outcomes with such precision.

It's good thing, really, because this ability gives people a reason to suck up to me.

Magneto would never suck up to anyone- But he, in his own way, does what he needs to keep me close, away from the other side. (I'd never join those human-loving scoundrels anyway, but hey, no one needs to know that. It keeps me well-provided for, and close to no change in my beloved life style.)

So, in short, I was taking a risk. In retrospect, it was probably a foolish demand, but I had to know.

So here I am, pulling nervously at my too-short, too-lacy, you-hardly-call-it-a-skirt. I am not nervous by nature, but Magneto seems to be able to instill fear in the best of us.

Unlike Shaw, he doesn't bother to hide his cold demeanor. Unlike Shaw, you can never tell if you're the one who is about to push him over the edge, unlike Shaw, he prefers to kill you in a heart beat rather than do it slowly so he can see you in pain, and most of all, unlike Shaw, Magneto does not have mercy for any reason whatsoever.

When he comes in, he's wearing his cape and helmet as always. His eyes are down cast. I stand up upon his arrival, and suddenly (I don't show it on the outside) I don't think I can manage this. I now felt stupid at making it a point to do something so dangerous to do what most telepaths would refuse to do in a heart beat- I wanted inside Magneto's head.

Part of me is wondering if I'm crazy to want to see inside such a lethal and unstable man's head, and the other half keeps on replying _No, you're just stupid._

To say the least, I'm not feeling too confident. (But despite the thoughts running through my head, not a single one makes an impression on the outside.)

"Drink?" I say as I pour myself a glass of scotch. I'm not generally one to drink heavy stuff, but... Today was a day for firsts. Scotch. Low confidence. Getting inside the head of perhaps the most powerful mutant's head. Perhaps not, because there was the formidable Professor X o consider in that contest, but none the less, Magneto was very powerful.

"No, thank you," Magneto says rather curtly.I nod before taking a gulp from my own glass. The acrid taste assaults my tongue as the alcohol burns a path down my throat. I shake my head (To anyone else it would look as if I am merely shaking my hair).

"So," I finally say. "May I?" Magneto nods, and carefully he removes his helmet. (Only because I assured him only I would have access to his head in this particular room- It's walls are mirrors, effectively blocking any telepath outside of the room.) And as his ind fills the rooms emptiness, I push my way in, and it's amazing-

_"Where's your telepath friend?" I can see Erik there, it's the day he freed me from the CIA._

_"Gone. You see he's left a bit of a void in my life, and I was wondering if maybe you could fill it..." The memory!Emma smiles knowingly, but only now can I see how much I didn't realize... The void he's referring to can never be filled, not by me, nor any other telepath in the world. No, this is a gap bridged only by one, and his name is Charles Xavier._

_And then the memory blurs and we move to a time I can only assume was before The Beach._

_"That was quite beautiful Erik, thank you," says none other than Charles Xavier. He delicately wipes a tear from his cheek. I watch as Erik stands there, looking at the other telepath in pure wonder._

_"I didn't know I still had that," he manages. Charles looks at him, a look so filled with adoration and love, I can't help but feel jealous, I'm sure no one else couldn't help but feel so as well._

_"There is so much more to you than you know," the younger man whispers. "Not just pain and anger..." And I feel as Erik feels. I feel the love for this other man, I also feel the quivering emotions that are Erik Lehnsherr's pain and anger, and I feel them conquered by something else entirely, a new emotion- peace._

_And then I'm jolted to another memory._

_I stand in the corner of what is presumably a library. In the middle, I see Erik again, this time across from Charles. In between them is a chess set._

_"Listen to me very carefully, my friend, Killing Shaw will not bring you peace." Erik sets down his drink and gracefully makes his move._

_"Peace was never an option," he retorts, keeping his gaze low. I laugh, but there is no humor, only tragedy._

_"No," I whisper to myself. "No, Erik, peace was always an option, from the moment you and Charles met. You just couldn't stand to choose it."_

End.


End file.
